


【OS】My Room - Day 1

by Linyi01



Series: my room [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 无感情 慎 （翔受>cp）- 专业知识都是扯的请不要相信- B/D/S/M俱乐部 大野智Dom & 樱井翔Sub





	【OS】My Room - Day 1

 

刚开始樱井翔是被男友带进这个俱乐部的，不过很快就变成了前男友。前任是个技术不精的dom，几次调教都让樱井翔觉得不愉快，又意外知道他在自己意识不清时给自己拍了裸照，于是踹了前任。

樱井翔打算退出俱乐部的，但因为手续有些麻烦就拖着没有处理。近期工作压力太大，好不容易熬到了长假，樱井翔只想找一个直接的方式宣泄一下。

 

于是樱井翔又踏进了这个藏在酒吧街地下的俱乐部。

 

 

 

 

二宫和也正坐在前台算账，这个俱乐部靠会员费和卖调教用具的钱支撑着。樱井翔和二宫和也算是熟络，来之前让二宫和也帮他安排一个专业的dom，他预定了三天。

二宫和也看到樱井翔进来，给了他一张名片和一把钥匙，定制的钥匙柄上写了3104，是接下来三天他的dom的房间号。黑色的名片上只写了SATOSHI和俱乐部的名字，没有其他的信息了。

 

“不给点介绍吗？”樱井翔脱了外套递给二宫和也。

“他这人有点怪，基本上看个名字就决定接不接工作。我把你的照片一起给他了，还有之前的视频，他说是没问题。”二宫和也边挂外套边从柜台里翻找着什么。“他才来了小半年，反馈全都是好评，他愿意接你也算你运气好吧，这应该是他第一次接超过半天的工作吧。”

二宫和也招呼了一个酒吧服务生看着前台，带樱井翔去dom的房间。

“也可能你是他喜欢的type吧。”二宫和也一句句补充一些零碎的形容，比如人很温和、脾气很好，听着都不像是在描述一个dom。

 

推开3104号的门，与其他的房间一样空旷，靠走廊的这侧放着一米多高的柜子，角落里放了两张椅子。所有的房间都配有独立的卫生间，而且都藏着独特的设计，有些dom喜欢钢管，有些喜欢吊床。房间主人选择的颜色搭配看着十分舒服。

“他应该快到了，过会儿我和他嘱咐几句。你先去洗洗？”二宫和也翻出柜子里放的日程表，在上面画了几笔。“之前填过的表有要改的吗，过会儿我给他。”

“不用改了。”樱井翔把手机和手表都放到柜子上，解开两颗衬衫扣子，往卫生间走。“哦不对，把安全词改成SATOSHI吧。”

 

虽然间隔有一段时间了，但清洗的顺序并不陌生。樱井翔看着自己腿上几条红红的印子有些发愣，也不知道是什么时候挠的，热水一浇变得更加明显了，像极了竹条轻轻抽打后的印记。

浴室放着不一样的清洗用具。樱井翔拿了一袋准备好的低浓度肥皂水，正好是需要的量，接在软管上。温度偏低的液体慢慢灌进体内，停留了一会儿就排出了。樱井翔平日注意饮食，平时的性行为前也会自己清洗。用清水又冲洗了一下就很干净了。二宫和也嘱咐他不用自己扩张，樱井翔便擦干了身子，穿上内裤披了浴袍。俱乐部提供的内裤总是特别定制的，这还是樱井翔自己选的款式，前端只有一块布料包着性器，腰部和大腿根部有弹性的条状布料围了一圈，臀瓣和股缝都没有遮盖。

 

樱井翔走出浴室，看到他的dom已经背对着他坐着和二宫和也聊天，手上拿着的是自己半年前填的表格，关于一些特殊玩法的接受程度和性癖。

“小翔，这是SATOSHI。”

SATOSHI转身站起来。男人个子不大，穿了件白衬衫，领口的扣子没扣，袖子挽到手肘，露出锻炼良好的小臂肌肉。樱井翔拉了下浴袍的领口，对方看上去确实是个温柔的人，自己几乎全裸地穿着浴袍倒有些局促不安。

“您好，我是大野智。”大野智走近樱井翔，光着脚的樱井翔发现自己比对方高上一点。大野智说话含含糊糊，没精神似的。“我就叫你SHO吧。安全词是我的名字啊…确实挺安全的。”

“大叔今天说好多。”二宫和也从口袋里翻出来一把钥匙，“小翔的卧室我留好了，结束了记得带他去。那我走啦，小翔体验愉快哦。”

 

“我们开始吧。”

 

 

 

大野智递给樱井翔一个皮质眼罩，是可以调节长度的布带而非弹力绳。等樱井翔自己伸手到脑后调好松紧，大野智慢慢拉开他浴袍上的结，从领口慢慢把浴袍褪下。樱井翔不知道浴袍离开他身体之后去了哪里，身上没了遮盖有些凉，更不用说突然接触到空气的臀瓣。他肯定大野智正看着他，也许那视线从上到下，在胸部停留，在大腿处扫荡；也许他已经在身后，看着自己光裸的臀部想些什么。充斥大脑的想法让樱井翔又是害羞又是兴奋，被视奸的感觉让每一寸肌肤发热。

樱井翔被铐上手铐，接触手腕的皮圈内侧有一层细细的绒毛，手铐之间的铁链比一般的要长许多，冰凉坚硬的金属垂到樱井翔的腿上。铁链被往上提，带着樱井翔的双臂举过头顶，直到樱井翔需要微微踮脚才能站住的高度，也许是挂在了房顶的某个挂钩上。踮着脚站不稳，脚背生疼，小腿也很快就会酸，稍微沉下一点身子，肩胛就被扯得有些发痛。

一个冰凉的物体碰到了脖子，身后传来大野智的指令，“深呼吸。”刚吸完气就被扣上了项圈，有些紧，吐气时不得不慢慢的。樱井翔甚至害怕自己会因为呼吸不畅而直接缺氧。与手铐一样，项圈内侧有细细的绒毛。樱井翔觉得这样的项圈根本不能长时间戴着，出汗之后潮湿得闷着皮肤也算是一种惩罚了。

翻找东西的声音不停的传进樱井翔的耳朵里，他暗自期待着猜想起接下来会是什么，到此为止都是中规中矩的控制和束缚，下一步会是乳夹、扩张还是蜡烛、冰块呢。

很快樱井翔听到散鞭抽打空气的声音。散鞭打在身上并不疼，也不会留下红印。樱井翔觉得从散鞭开始的调教更像是暧昧的调情。

“20下，数着。”

不知道鞭穗会从哪里落下，大野智说话时在樱井翔身后。从后背开始，保守又不敏感的地方，时快时慢的鞭打慢慢向下到了腿根，几条鞭穗划过樱井翔的股缝。稍微停了一下，接着乳头传来痛感。大野智对鞭子的把控很好，动作并不犹豫，每一下都清晰的知道他要打在哪里。被鞭打过的地方有些发麻，二十下过得很快。

“sho做得很好。”大野智的手摸上了后腰，那里都没有因为鞭打泛红。开始为止第一次有温度的接触，樱井翔身子抖了一下差点没有站稳。后腰的手离开之后紧接着就是比刚才要重许多的鞭打，没有计数所以显得毫无章法。鞭打开始集中在乳头和性器上，比起疼痛更多的是快感。

鞭打停下后，大野智把樱井翔的项圈松了一格，手臂也被降下了一点。刚才紧绷着的肌肉都放松下来。大野智把手指伸进樱井翔腰上的内裤带和肌肤之间，樱井翔本以为他打算把内裤褪下，没想到只是向外扯了一下然后松了手。弹力带打回到身上发出清脆的“啪”，樱井翔身子往前倾了一下。

“别动哦。”大野智把手覆上樱井翔的下身，隔着内裤用手指勾勒出它的形状，感觉樱井翔半硬起来。冰冷又锋利的金属薄片抵在腰侧，樱井翔吸了口冷气，刀片一点点把有弹性的纤维划开，布料断裂的声音在樱井翔耳朵里都一清二楚。大野智应该蹲下了，要命的热气打在腰上。

樱井翔全身都没有遮盖了，大野智的手从腰后到了穴口，他往里面塞了一个玻璃珠大小的小球。突然进入的异物让樱井翔紧张起来，他觉得小球似乎在一点点融化，变得更小，还朝里面移动了一点。樱井翔猜这是用来润滑和扩张的，一点点液体从穴口流出去。大野智又朝里塞了一个稍大一点的球体。

结束这些动作，两三分钟的时间，大野智没有任何动作也没有声响，再一次碰到樱井翔时，在他的翘起乳头上夹上两个夹子。

“唔…”樱井翔被冷得打颤，向后缩的时候屁股被大野智拍了一下。樱井翔还听到铃铛声，乳夹上垂下的两个铃铛撞到他。

 

樱井翔只觉得后穴被液体占满了，他没有得到任何指令，但因为羞耻自觉地夹着穴口，不让液体排出。

“放松。”大野智拍了两下他的屁股，用大拇指在穴口按了两下，像是满意地又捏了一把他的臀。“sho很好看。”

樱井翔不知道应该理解为对自己的裸体还是针对屁股的赞美。樱井翔放松着后穴的肌肉，大野智的手指挤了进去，还没有扩张到位的小穴有些吃力的容下两只手指。大野智很快通过按压找到了前列腺的位置，看着樱井翔的反应又收回了手。

“我们慢慢来吧。”

“嗯。”

 

 

大野智的手离开之后，樱井翔听到开门关门的声音。他的身子慢慢变热，后穴的感觉更明显，他使不上劲去夹紧穴口，听到液体滴到地上的声音羞红了脸。

大野智很快回来了，拿了一个头部是椭圆形的柱体抵着樱井翔的穴口，慢慢向里推进去。樱井翔意识到这东西很长，已经进到了性交时不会进入的深度，而且很软，它在肠道里变了形。大野智还在慢慢朝里推，樱井翔被弄得向前倾，大野智才停下动作。

“很胀吗？”大野智轻轻抽插了两下。

“还好…”不知道大野智是不是故意的，但柱体确实结实地碾过了前列腺，一阵酥麻感让樱井翔腿软。

“sho，站累了？”大野智的声音压得有些低，手离开了柱体，任由它慢慢滑出来。樱井翔听到这句像是关心的反问有些害怕，想努力夹紧柱体但丝毫用不上力。

  “主人，没有…”

大野智没有回话，只是松开了樱井翔的手铐，樱井翔的双臂放松了放在身侧。项圈被接上了铁链，大野智扯了一下链子示意他朝前走。樱井翔不知道是不是该感谢大野智没让自己跪着爬过去。

樱井翔的眼罩被摘掉了，身前地上是一个自慰机器，他记得这叫做sybian，一个需要跪坐在上方的仪器。大概十多厘米长的椭圆体会进入体内，会阴处有带着突起的硅胶软垫刺激。大野智把控制震动的控制器递给他：“自己玩到高潮，不能碰前面。”

“是，主人。”

 

 

樱井翔跨到sybian的上方，慢慢跪下去，让柱体慢慢插入体内。针对男性生理的改良，柱体会慢慢旋转来刺激前列腺。柱体的角度有些倾斜，樱井翔只能撅起屁股往下坐，这样身体就前倾了，会阴紧贴在硅胶垫上。大野智站在樱井翔面前，但他并不敢抬头去看，只是拿起控制器打开了震动。后穴里润滑和药还留着，震动起来的仪器没有带来不适，樱井翔身子发软，敏感的会阴从外部被刺激着，前列腺也从体内被照顾。觉得有些受不了时樱井翔还尽量抬起身子让会阴的震动减轻一些，但跪在地上的腿一直抖着，又只能坐回到sybian上。

“啊啊……”sybian的速率自动地变快起来，樱井翔都没有精力去拿控制器，只能努力撑住自己的身子不滑落下去。会阴处和囊袋爽得过头了，樱井翔朝后仰去，嘴里发出呻吟。没有收到任何关照的性器直直地挺立起来，一股前列腺液从小孔溢出来。

一阵阵酥麻从后穴传到全身，樱井翔的大腿颤抖起来。一瞬间的肌肉紧绷让樱井翔的身子抬了起来又重重跌回到器具上。他仰起头哭叫着，许久没有体验过前列腺高潮的快感，一下子忘了身前还有别人。眼泪顺着眼角慢慢流到脸上，连眨眼都忘了。但器具却没有给樱井翔带来一个长时间的高潮，震动的部分变本加厉。樱井翔的下身都麻木起来，前端却不停的涌出小股地精液。好在大野智及时关掉了震动，让樱井翔的哭喊没有变得更大声。

大野智直接伸手握住了樱井翔半勃的性器，又用手撸动了两下头部，一些精液射出来。他给性器扣上了锁精环。樱井翔一下清醒过来，此刻他四肢无力，就算大野智扯了几下项圈上的链子也没法自己站起来。大野智犹豫了一下，把刚才的眼罩给樱井翔戴上了。樱井翔后穴里的柱体突然开始猛烈的转动起来，虽说一次高潮让后穴软了不少，忽然而来的最大档刺激还是让樱井翔招架不住，直接放开嗓子喊起不要。樱井翔的眼罩下面早就溢满眼泪了。大野智调低了档，渐渐的又带来了快感，即使樱井翔的穴口麻得要命，他怀疑前列腺是不是都肿起来了。但阴茎又有勃起的趋势，被锁精环紧紧扣住的部分胀得发痛，樱井翔管不了那么多，前列腺的快感足够遮盖这点疼痛了。他前后扭着腰配合着器具的操干。

大野智见他撅着屁股主动求欢的样子便关了sybian。“很爽？”

意识到什么的樱井翔马上停下了动作，仰起头看向声音出来的地方，“对不起，主人。”

对方没有回应，只是向上扯了项圈让樱井翔站起来。樱井翔用手撑着地慢慢站起来，刚站直就被打了屁股，连着五下。穴口被吓得连着收缩，里面的液体刚才被搅出来泡沫，从穴口缓缓流出来。

 

大野智一一解掉了樱井翔的眼罩，项圈和锁精环，他的手碰上性器是又引得樱井翔一阵战栗。

“今天就到这里吧，第一天不要太累。”大野智把东西都放在地上，让樱井翔再去洗个澡。

 

樱井翔洗完澡穿上来时的衣服，出了浴室看到两个年轻小伙正在收拾刚才用过的道具和器械，地上自己的精液已经被擦干净了。

“nino已经下班了，你的外套和包他拿过来了。”大野智还在房间角落坐着，指了指门口的柜子。“我带你去房间。”

与两人进入状态的调教时不同，大野智的声音又变得黏黏糊糊。樱井翔拿了东西跟着大野智出了房间，那两个在整理的人还对他们说了句辛苦了。樱井翔一直微微低着头，说不上来是因为害羞还是因为什么，只是几乎没有在别的男人面前暴露过自己的身体和性癖，眼前这个男人又只夸了自己一句，让樱井翔不由得去猜想他对自己的看法。不过又想着他是职业的调教师，看过的男人可能比自己的男性朋友都多，他对自己应该也不会有什么特别的看法。

大野智领他到了俱乐部另外一头的卧室，帮他拿钥匙开了门，“我睡在隔壁，sho有需要就叫我。”大野智没有进房间，只是在门外伸手开了灯，侧身让樱井翔进房间。“sho很棒，明天和后天也请加油。”

已经进了房间的樱井翔一下红了脸，把调教时的称呼带到现在不说，还说明后天加油什么的。正调整心情打算道谢，大野智已经离开房门朝隔壁走过去了。

“SATOSHI……”

 

TBC.


End file.
